


Underrated boys and the others too ig

by ThatNonbinaryMess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Implied Trans Fundy, M/M, ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNonbinaryMess/pseuds/ThatNonbinaryMess
Summary: Random chatfic bc ant, velvet, mega, ect are super underrated
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

[VelvetIsCake added Antfrost, MegaPVP, Callahan and 20 others]

VelvetIsCake:Moans

[Velvet changed theirs and 23 others names]

Gumi:Hey bestie, Why 😃

Velvet:Love you too 

Antfrost:What the fuck-

Velvet:ant ily but you beat me in Pummel party so .-.

Mega:Why am i even here

Velvet:Skeppy forced me to add you

Skeppy:What

Skeppy:i have no idea wtf this gc is 

Dream:hi

[Velvet kicked Dream]

[Velvet added Drista]

Drista:TOMMY I AM THE ALPHA MALE

Drista:oop wrong chat whats this-

Tommy:Bitch

Velvet:idk just a gc of friends and shit

Drista:huh cool

Drista:whyd you get rid of dream tho

Velvet:only one dre sibling can survive 

Velvet:but fine ill add him back

[Velvet added Dream]

Dream:thanks but whyd you add Drista shes a child

Velvet:so are tommy, tubbo, ranboo, do you want me to list more

Dream:....fine

Tubbo:hi!!

Tubbo:ODYODYOSYEITFOYK

Drista:im assuming that Lani stole his phone, good job

Tubbo:correct, i stabbed him with a plastic knife

Drista:is he ok?

Tubbo:yeah hes good he gave it to me after the first stab

Tubbo:VELVET I GOT MY PHONE BACK ADD LANIDJGIGSKHDHXKHXKXHK

Tubbo:i stabbed again but yes add me 

[Velvet added LanuSky]

[Velvet changed 1 name]

Tubbo:she gave me my phone thank you 

Lani:’^’

Drista:^-^

Lani:7.7

Drista:•>•

Ranboo:?^?

Drista:!^!

Lani:!w!

Ranboo:@-@

Lani:4~4

Drista:*w*

Tommy:tf

Drista:!-!

Tubbo:leave them be there doing there,,,weird thing they do

Ranboo:^>^

Tubbo:ily 2 /p

Ranboo:^///^

Drista:?w?

Ranboo:3.3

Lani:<_<

Ranboo:>-<

Lani:^0^

Dream:whywhywhy

Drista:~^~

Lani:6^6

Ranboo:<-<

Tubbo:guys stop-

Ranboo:B-but

Ranboo:Ú.Ù fine

Lani:aww :(

Drista:its fun tho :(

Tommy:how do you even UNDERSTAND eachother 

Drista:you just don’t understand our genius 

Tommy:and how do you know ranboo

Tubbo:bc of me? Obviously?

Ranboo:mhm! Ive known them for awhile ^-^

Tommy:no- no stop with the emoticons-

Drista:stfu your not the alpha male

Tommy:STFU I AM

Dream:not again..

Ranboo:tubbo wanna watch the office later?

Tubbo:sure! 

Drista:can me and lani join???

Ranboo:Yeah of course!!

Tommy:i am left out once again

Ranboo:you can literally just ask if you can watch it with us?? We’ll almost always let you??

Tommy:no

Ranboo:k bye

Tommy:wait no-

Ranboo:nope too late

Tubbo:tommy me and you can watch something later!! ^>^

Tommy:ok!

Dream:i leave my phone for 20 minutes and this happens what


	2. drista and lani stabbed a fucking person

[Eret changed the name to Be Gay, Do Crime]

Eret:that is all for now

9:00am

Mega:GUYS HELP SKEPPY IS CHASING ME AROUND THE COLLAGE 

Dream:irl manhunt

Mega:I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT FUCKING HELP ME-

Skeppy:your fsdter than i thtkht

Velvet:whys he chasing you

Mega:i skipped class and left him with his least favorite teacher 

Velvet:understandale

Mega:im hiding now

Skeppy:where did you GO?! I looked away for like 5 mineutwz

Mega:leAVE ME ALONE

Skeppy:ARE YOU IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM- WHY-

Mega:PUFFY LET ME IN AND YOUR NOT COMING IN HERE BITCH

Skeppy:GET OUT OR ILL GET YOU IN TROUBLE WITH THE SCHOOL

Mega:they dont fucking care at this point

Fundy:true

Skeppy:HOW DOES FUNDY KNOW THAT

Fundy:you dont need to know bitch

Skeppy:im going to class because unlike SOMEONE i dont skip class but just so you know, im not letting this go

Mega:why are you of all people my roommate, im staying in someone elses dorm today fuck you

Zelk:OwO

Mega:not you

Mega:anyone have a free bed i can sleep on

Niki:i do, puffy is going out tonight, i just have to make sure shes ok with it and youll have to be out of her room by 8!

Mega:thanks :)

Niki:i just asked puffys ok with it!!

Mega:nice :)

2:00PM

Drista:dream, george, sapnap or bad come pick me up from school :((

Dream:you still have an hour whatd you do?

Drista:so me and lani MAAYYY have stabbed a kid with kitchen utensils

Dream:i swear to god

Drista:please pick me up 

Dream:i have class and 20 minutes i cant, bad might be able to

Bad:i can!!

Bad:Dri thats really bad :((

Drista:sorry but can you please pick me up 

Lani:and me please!

Bad:do you want me to drop you at dristas house or yours?

Lani:idc

Bad:Dristas is closer

Lani:ok :D

Tommy:dream ive never stabbed someone at college are you proud of me

Dream:we go to the same college dont lie to me

Tommy:fuck

4:20PM

Velvet:nice

Velvet:anyway did you know pirates were gay

Ant:yes

Dream:yes

Eret:yes

Niki:yes

Puffy:yes

Minx:yes

George:yes

Fundy:yes

Crumb:they were :0

Velvet:yes! they were crumb :D

Crumb:tyhats so ciool :000

Velvet:ikr?!

Velvet:theyd get married on their ships

Crumb:WOW

Velvet:and there were 2 female pirates who had and affair probably more i only know one story though

Crumb:THATS SO COOL :0000


End file.
